


[unknown has liked your picture]

by jeweljem



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Swearing, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweljem/pseuds/jeweljem
Summary: Infamously rude rapper Choi Yeonjun arrives at his hotel in Daegu for his performance in a music festival. There, he encounters his long time secret crush Choi Beomgyu who he had to help due to some interesting circumstances.Or the one night Yeonjun had a gay panic and the chaos that ensued after.(The social media/sharing a bed au you didn’t ask for but I wrote anyway)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 55
Kudos: 231





	1. D-2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This idea has been sitting in my head for a while now and it won't let me rest so I wrote this chapter instead of updating my other fic. Yes I'm a clown. Because I kind of rushed this, I might edit this later to improve it! I also want to clarify that this is not beta read because I literally wrote this at 2 am in the morning and I wanted to post it really quickly before the New Year. So all the mistakes are may fault.
> 
> Please remember that whatever I wrote does not reflect on the txt boys themselves, this is just a bit of fun. 
> 
> Warning: This fic has a lot of swearing.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it ^-^

Yeonjun finally arrived at his hotel after a long journey. 

From Seoul to Daegu, the skies decided to be a bitch and cry its heart out to the poor souls caught walking around or travelling in this shitty weather. Soaked from the rain (despite wearing a hat and having an umbrella) and absolutely miserable that he had to travel at ass o’clock in the evening to avoid being recognised by fans, he was just glad that he can rest and hopefully prepare for his performance in 2 days. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his fans but their obsession with his personal space was something he did not want to deal with today, especially in his not so great mood. 

His phone would make a small beeping sound every once in a while, probably his manager blowing up his phone to find out if he had arrived at his accommodation. He ignored it because Jesus he was a grown ass adult, he can travel by himself without fucking up. Nevermind the one time he needed to go to Busan and somehow ended up on Jeju Island. It was a nice impromptu holiday though. 

He pushed his hotel door’s open and wheeled his luggage towards the reception desk to get his key quickly, take a nice long hot shower and pass the fuck out in bed. 

He was not having it today. 

The hotel itself was nice enough, with white interior walls, dark mahogany floor boards and matching cozy cushions and sofas scattered on the lobby. Yeonjun almost felt bad at the trail of water he left on the previously pristine floors but he could give less of a fuck when all he wants was to pass out. The room itself was nearly empty as expected, except for the security guard standing stoically by the entrance, a cheerfully smiling receptionist and a slim male who was equally drenched by the bitch ass rain. Yeonjun thought the boy was insane. Compared to Yeonjun who was adorned by a heavy black winter coat, he was only wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. His dripping blonde hair reminded Yeonjun of a wet dog and his constant shivering caused droplets to fly to the shiny counter and the receptionist’s strained smile was quite clearly about to crack. 

Yeonjun sighed. Man, he just wants to go to bed. 

“For the last time Sir, there are no more rooms available tonight. They’ve all been booked. As much as I want to help you, you’re not allowed to stay here without booking a room or having a reservation,” Yeonjun overheard the overly enthusiastic tone of the receptionist.

What a fake bitch. 

Dragging his large ass luggage that scraped loudly on the floor, he felt less bad about his mini puddles that formed from his dripping coat. He reached the counter and lowered his face mask to his chin. 

“I have a reservation for Choi Yeonjun,” he said to the receptionist.

The shuddering male beside him gasped in shock. 

_Oh great, a fan._

Yeonjun sighed; he was going to ignore him, get his room number and tail the fuck out of there. 

“Sunbae!” 

_Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh shit._

He can recognise that voice anywhere- whether he was asleep, drunk or high on something- he fucking knows who that melodic voice belonged to.

Yeonjun turned to look at the shorter male and of fucking course. He internally screamed.

Choi Beomgyu. Also known as the Nation’s Sweetheart, also known as the secret muse of Yeonjun’s songs and also known as his secret crush for years now. Who knew that after all his years of secretly pining, this is how he’s going to meet the literal sunshine of his life? Yeonjun has only briefly seen the younger idol when they miraculously had promotions at the same time last year, and of course at the end of year award shows. He has privately thought that Beomgyu was cute and his voice enchanted Yeonjun the moment he heard the younger sing. He was clearly talented, with impeccable dance skills, outstanding vocals and his adorable visuals made him the highest ranking idol in no time. Fuck, why did Yeonjun have to look like a wet mole rat today?

The brightly lit hotel lobby highlighted the paleness of Beomgyu’s skin, his brilliant brown eyes shining and Jesus the smile of relief painted on his face was so overwhelmingly cute that Yeonjun resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. He bowed, but lost his balance and Yeonjun’s arms reached out to steady him, his hands touching his freezing cold skin. Beomgyu gave a small whine of pain and Yeonjun just noticed how he was heavily leaning on his left foot for support. 

Yeonjun will hunt down whoever caused Beomgyu to be in pain. He snapped at the receptionist, “Are you going to fucking stand there and watch? He’s clearly injured, at least get him a chair or something.”

As Yeonjun removed his coat to drape over Beomgyu’s frail shoulders, she scrambled to retrieve a chair behind the counter. Yeonjun snatched it out of her hands and guided Beomgyu to sit down, careful to not worsen his injury.

Drowning in Yeonjun’s coat, he looked so tiny and adorable. Yeonjun kneeled down to meet his eyes and holy shit, having those eyes solely focused on him is making his heart do funny cartwheels. 

“What happened?” Yeonjun asked. 

Sounding hollow and vulnerable, Beomgyu laughed as he fiddled with his fingers before answering “Ah my manager had a family emergency which meant that I had to travel to Daegu alone for the music festival. He’s coming in a day or two but some fans recognised me… They ran towards me and stole everything- including my suitcase. During the commotion, someone stepped on my phone.”

Beomgyu pause and rubbed the back of his neck, “I couldn’t contact my manager or anyone from my company so I’ve been walking around trying to see if any hotels would take me in for the night,” his tone was sheepish, as if it was his fault that he had crazy fans that had no respect for his well-being. 

“This is the fifth? Sixth? Hotel I’ve been to, but they were all fully booked for the upcoming festival and-”

“You’re telling me you’ve been walking around with an injured leg? In the pouring rain?” Yeonjun interrupted, his voice harsh and rough, undoubtedly fuming that one of the only good people in the world was getting fucked over like this.

Beomgyu looked at him with wide eyes and Yeonjun cleared his throat to try and scale back his fury and stood up.

Fuck it. He snapped at the receptionist, “Give me my room key,” directing his outrage at her instead. Yeonjun knew that it wasn’t her fault but he couldn’t help it. He never had a firm control over his emotions. The receptionist shakily handed him the hotel card and muttered his room number, her eyes avoiding his.

He kneeled back on the floor, this time with his back facing Beomgyu.

“Get on,” he said more softly this time. 

Beomgyu stumbled over his words, “Wha- what do you mean?”

Yeonjun sighed once again, “There’s no other rooms available at this hotel, you have no way of calling for help and there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go out and wander the streets again in the condition you’re in. So get on.”

“But sunbae I can’t-”

Yeonjun was getting really tired of this so he stood up from the floor and faced the younger. 

He slid his left hand beneath the younger’s knees and used his right hand to support his back. Beomgyu gave a minute shout of shock as Yeonjun lifted him up with ease princess style. Surprised and a little concerned that Beomgyu was much lighter than he looked, he jostled him once so that he could be more comfortable. Beomgyu’s hands flew to hold on to his neck to ensure that he wouldn’t fall. 

Glaring at the probably traumatised receptionist at this point, he instructed “Have my suitcase up in my room in five minutes or I’ll get you fired.” 

And with that, Yeonjun walked towards the elevator further into the hotel lobby and punched the button for his floor. The loud sound of his boots tapping in impatience reverberated in the now silent elevator and Beomgyu simply laid his head on his shoulder, evidently tired of what happened to him today. 

“Thank you hyung,” was all Beomgyu said on the way up to their room. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Yeonjun stripped out of his hoodie and rooted around his luggage for clothes in the hotel room. The room itself was standard; it had a double bed with fresh sheets, a small bedside table by the window on one of the walls and an en suite bathroom connected to the main room. It had the same theme as the lobby with warmer amber lights instead of the hard glare of the white lights downstairs.

He let Beomgyu take the first shower, because he was worried that he had been cold and wet for too long. Yeonjun doesn’t know how he was acting calm and cool and collected when the subject of his affections was only a mere door away from him- naked- and he was going to stop right there. He might be rude, blunt and possibly aggressive at times but he respects people and their privacy. There was no way in hell he was going to disrespect Beomgyu by having less than appropriate thoughts about him. Slapping his cheeks that grew hot from the fleeting thoughts that creeped on his ugly ass brain, he focused on finding clothes that would fit Beomgyu. He settled for a simple black hoodie and a gray tracksuit pants and a pair of black socks. They were probably still going to be a bit big but they would have to work for now.

“Beomgyu-ah! When you’re done the clothes are hanging on the door handle!” He shouted. 

A muffled, “Okay thank you hyung!” penetrated the thin hotel walls. 

Yeonjun stepped across the room to the landline on the bedside table. He was not that hungry but he assumed that Beomgyu must be fucking starving. He lifted the handle and called for some room service. Not knowing what Beomgyu liked to eat, he ordered a platter of fruit and some tea to warm him up. Fruit was a good choice right? He remembered reading about how Beomgyun liked strawberries so it was probably the safest option. As he spoke to the other person about his order, he most definitely ignored the faint click of the bathroom door opening and focused on the still rushing rain outside. 

Damn, who hurt mother earth that caused her to bawl her eyes out today. 

The bathroom door fully opened and steam rolled into the connecting rooms. The scent of crisply scented apples permeated the air and Yeonjun turned around to witness the cutest fuckin shit he’s ever seen in his life. 

Beomgyu was bundled up in _his hoodie_ , his thin frame swallowed by the oversized fabric, and his tracksuit bottoms rolled at his ankles. Seeing Beomgyu wearing his hoodie stroked some possessive streak within him that he didn’t know he had. Using one of his hands to lean on the wall to support himself, Beomgyu slowly maneuvered around the room to sit on the bed. Yeonjun gathered his towel and his clothes and tried to nonchalantly stroll past his crush, despite his heart beating out of his chest. He feels his cheeks warm up again; he hopes to god that his cheeks were not red. 

Before he entered the bathroom, he mentioned “By the way, I ordered some room service so feel free to eat without me when it arrives,” and hurriedly shut the door because this much close proximity to his crush is making him relate to the girls with fluttery eyes in those shoujo mangas. Uhh, not that he’d know what they feel like. Of course not. 

He removed his clothes and stepped into the fine spray of water that rained down, a cloud of warmth immediately smothering him in its pleasant embrace. Letting his mind operate on autopilot, he washed his hair and body mindlessly, focusing instead on the hot feeling of the water beating the stress and knots out of his body. 

Inevitably, his mind drifted back towards the subject of his affections. Outraged that fans, if you could even call them that, would treat Beomgyu in that way, he wished that this was not part of their jobs. He was perfectly aware that there were some people that love them far too much for it to be healthy and that it has caused them to react irrationally and hurt others like how they’ve hurt Beomgyu today.

Oh shit. He should probably contact his manager to let him know he arrived safely. Maybe his manager knew Beomgyu’s manager? Or at least a way to contact his agency? Slapping himself, he should’ve called his manager for help much earlier. Turning off the shower, he hastily dried himself off and put on his own black hoodie and tracksuit bottoms. Only after he finished getting dressed did he realise that he was wearing a similar outfit to Beomgyu. 

_It’s like we're wearing a couple outfit._

Wow he really needed to stop himself from being this fucking delusional. 

Entering the main room as he dried off his hair, he found Beomgyu focused on the tv on the wall, sitting right at the centre of the bed munching on a bowl of fruit. He looked even tinier and more adorable. Yeonjun might die tonight. 

Yeonjun fished around his coat for his phone. Jesus, his phone was blowing up with text messages and missed phone calls. 

**[Manager-hyung- 103 missed phone calls]**

**Manager-hyung**

YEONJUN

**Manager-hyung**

YEEEEOOONJUUN

**Manager-hyung**

YEEOOOOOONJUUNN

**Manager-hyung**

Choi. Yeonjun. 

**Manager-hyung**

Choi Yeonjun answer your phone right now. 

**Manager-hyung**

CHOI YEONJUN

**Manager-hyung**

CHOI. YEONJUN.

**Manager-hyung**

YEONJUN IF YOU END UP IN JEJU AGAIN 

**Manager-hyung**

ILL SELL YOUR SIGNED BEOMGYU ALBUM

**Manager-hyung**

THATS RIGHT THE ONE WITH THE LIMITED EDITION PHOTOCARD

**Manager-hyung**

THERES ONLY 3 OF THESE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU REALLY RISKING IT

**Manager-hyung**

That’s it I’m putting it on ebay for 1,000 won

The fucking audacity. Yeonjun has never called anyone as fast as he did just now. He tapped his foot in anticipation as he pressed the phone to his ear and listened to the perpetual ringing. If his manager sells that album, he will step on all the legos in the world. Despite the fact that the real Beomgyu was only a room away from him, that album was important to Yeonjun because of the cute flower fairy concept Beomgyu did to raise money for orphans in Seoul. There were only 3 of those albums in existence, one that was owned by Beomgyu himself and the other was bought by his best friend Kang Taehyun to help raise money. He sure as hell won’t lose his copy. His bank account lost a huge dent that day but it was one of his most prized possessions. 

His manager finally picked up.

“ **CHOI YEONJUN WHY HAVE YOU NOT CALLED ME?!”**

Jesus fucking Christ, his manager wasn’t even on speaker but even Beomgyu was startled from the lung power the man had, causing him to focus on Yeonjun instead of the TV. This was not what he wanted. He gave a placating smile to the younger, excused himself, swiftly grabbed the key to the room and left to endure his manager’s lecture. 

He let his manager rant for a while, fuck did he have a lot of inappropriate words and curses sprinkled in once in a while. And he scolded Yeonjun for swearing too much. 

“Are you done?” Yeonjun eventually cut through his rant simply because his ears could no longer take it. 

**“AM I DONE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN-”**

“All I want to know, is if you sold my album or not because I swear to god hyung-”

 **“YOU DON’T EVEN BELIEVE IN GOD YOU HEATHEN-”** and there he goes off again, his voice was seriously causing Yeonjun some hearing damage.

“WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING I’M IN THE HALLWAY SOMEONE’S GOING TO HEAR ME”

“...”

**“Why the fuck are you in the hallway and not in your hotel room, someone might see you-”**

“I know, I know but something happened and I need your help.” Yeonjun then proceeds to explain Beomgyu’s situation, his manager surprisingly staying silent during his entire speech. He soon heard furious typing in the background and Yeonjun knew that at least his manager would do something to help. 

**“Is that all?”** his manager finally asked when Yeonjun finished talking. 

Yeonjun replied, “No actually, if I found out that you sold my album I’m making you eat mint chocolate ice cream for every meal we have together.”

He heard the man on the other side of the phone gasp in outrage, **“You wouldn’t dare you little brat-”**

“Try me hyung.”

**“Fine, I didn’t sell your album but I was very close to doing it. We all know how whipped you are for Choi Beomgyu.”**

Yeonjun hissed, “Stop fucking saying that he might hear you!” 

His manager completely ignored him, and said **“I’ve emailed his agency and his manager. They thanked us and said that Beomgyu-ssi’s manager will be arriving at your hotel room tomorrow afternoon. Till then don’t do anything stupid.”**

“Wow do you even trust me with anything hyung, the absolute disrespect-”

**“Kid, have fun sleeping next to your crush. Don’t corrupt him.”**

Yeonjun shrieked involuntarily, his soul might’ve escaped his body. Possibly expelling all the air out of his lungs, he shouted “I WILL DO SO SUCH THING HYUNG GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER I-”

His manager responded by ending the call. Staring at his phone in utter disbelief, he closed his eyes and began counting to ten and matched his breathing to the numbers. When he felt that he had composed himself, he used his card to unlock the door, only to find Beomgyu still sitting at the bed and staring back at him, eyes shining and goddamn those sweater paws was making Yeonjun’s brain malfunction. 

He laughed awkwardly and clenched his fist around his phone. He was going to have to roll out of the window at this rate. Nevermind that they were on the 5th floor. Hesitantly, he asked “Did you hear my phone call?”

Beomgyu hummed and said “I could hear you shouting but I didn’t really understand what you were saying.”

Yeonjun breathed a sigh of relief. Thank fuck he didn’t hear anything. 

“It was my manager. He has contacted your agency and they said your own manager is coming by tomorrow afternoon. Till then you can stay with me.” Yeonjun stated. 

Beomgyun visibly perked up, a huge smile graced his face and Yeonjun’s existence as he exclaimed, “Thank you so much hyung!” 

“It’s late so we should probably sleep now,” Yeonjun said as he got on the bed. 

For some reason, Beomgyu moved closer to the edge of the bed, grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor. 

Yeonjun was puzzled so he asked, “Uhhh Beomgyu what are you doing?”

“Uhh sleep- sleeping hyung?” Beomgyun stuttered, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Why is your pillow on the floor?” Yeonjun asked further.

“Because I’m sleeping on the floor?” 

It finally clicked in Yeonjun’s brain. He crossed the room, yanked Beomgyu’s pillow off the floor and threw it back on the bed. 

Yeonjun pinched the bridge of his nose and calmly inquired “Why did you think I was going to make you sleep on the floor?”

Beomgyu looked shocked, his eyes glistening in the way that could mean he was going to cry. Yeonjun panicked. 

“Beomgyu I could never make you sleep on the floor okay, especially because you’re injured. There’s enough room for both of us,“ Yeonjun said, deliberately making his voice softer so he doesn’t scare him. 

Before Beomgyu could even utter a word, Yeonjun went back to his side of the bed, turned the lights off and lied down. This plunged the room in darkness; the only lights that provided any sort of illumination were the skyscrapers visible through the window. Yeonjun watched as Beomgyu’s silhouette lay down right next to him without any more protests. 

He rolled over to face the wall- he doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep if he faced a literal angel. 

As his subconscious was welcomed into the dreamworld, all he heard was a faint “thank you” before he allowed himself to drift off into a deep sleep.

  
  



	2. D-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after and more cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I had some time to write this chapter and miraculously finished it yesterday. I hope you guys enjoy it <3

Yeonjun woke up. 

He squinted to see the sun’s winking rays peering at him from the hotel window. Fuck, he forgot to shut the blinds. It must still be early in the morning, he deducted from the dark blue sky gradually getting lighter due to the perpetual goddamn sun hiding from the clouds. It was not Yeonjun waking hours. Enticed by the scent of apples and cotton, he hugged his pillow tighter and buried his face in it as he attempted to go back to sleep. He sighed in contentment at the heat his pillow radiated and his mind easily relaxed back into its lethargic state, ready to collapse right back into the dream world. But his pillow hugged him back. 

_Wait, pillows don’t do that._

Bleary eyes struggled to open and Yeonjun looked down to see that what- or whom- he was currently cuddling was in fact, not his pillow. It was Choi Beomgyu. Yeonjun’s half asleep mind registered how the younger was tucked perfectly against him, his head resting on Yeonjun’s shoulder and his arms were completely wrapped around Yeonjun, his small hands resting on the older’s hipbone. Tangled together, their legs were interlaced beneath the thick blankets and Yeonjun’s arms enveloped the much smaller male in their cocoon of warmth. Pulling Beomgyu closer to him, his hands slid down to his much slimmer waist, the fresh fragrance of apples intensified as he inhaled the calming scent of Beomgyu’s shampoo. 

_Hhhmmm, this is nice._

_Wait, I’m hugging Beomgyu._

_I’m hugging Beomgyu._

_Beomgyu._

As if the drowsiness was shocked out of him, his body and mind jerked awake whilst he tried to fully comprehend the situation. His sudden movements nudged Beomgyu, which prompted the younger to make a small whining sound and he snuggled closer to Yeonjun, his hand clutching more firmly at the older’s waist, clearly still asleep. He froze. Now fully pressed against Yeonjun, if either of them moved a hairsbreadth Yeonjun would feel the younger’s lips brush against his neck. Oh dear God. He looked down slowly, and sure enough the younger’s soft blonde hair tickled his nose; the warmth he exuded was very much real. This was not a dream. 

With his heart knocking at his rib cage, Yeonjun didn’t know what to do. Should he wake Beomgyu up and have an awkward morning because they hugged each other the entire night? Or should he pretend to go back to sleep and wait for the younger to wake up and see what he does from there? Oh fuck, but both of them had rehearsals today. Beomgyu needs a healthy breakfast, especially because of what happened to him yesterday. Yeonjun formulated a plan. 

  1. Slowly get out of bed without waking up Beomgyu so he can rest some more.
  2. Contact his best friend Soobin and freak the fuck out outside. 



Simple enough right? 

Wrong.

The moment Yeonjun tried to inch away from Beomgyu, the younger simply nuzzled his neck and gave a small sigh of content and dear God, is this how he was going to die? From a heart attack induced by cuteness and close proximity to his crush because they cuddled? A voice that sounded like Soobin called him overdramatic in his head and wow can his brain not call him out in this situation. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he just… waited. But then Beomgyu cuddled him closer if that was even possible and now more than half of his body was on top of Yeonjun. Shit, his heart can’t handle this. He’s just going to have to treat this like ripping off a bandaid. He carefully pried the younger’s hands from his waist and tried to ignore how soft and tiny they were. They naturally curled around his own hands and he tried to ignore how they were the perfect size for hand holding. How can Beomgyu get more adorable? 

Inching away from Beomgyu, he grabbed the pillow beneath his head to place it as Beomgyu's new cuddle buddy. With one swift motion, he rolled out of Beomgyu’s grasp and placed the fluffy pillow in his arms. Unfortunately, Yeonjun didn’t account for how close he was to the edge of the bed. Hitting his head on the bedside table, he rolled on the floor, his hands covering his lips in to muffle his agony. Ow. That hurt like a bitch. 

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling in contemplation of why the fuck he is such a mess, he finally had the courage to sit up. He was greeted with the sight of a still sleeping Beomgyu smothered in blankets, his head peeking out from his new pillow. Yeonjun doesn’t know why he felt jealous of a cushion but at this point he has stopped questioning all of his irrational feelings towards a certain angel named Choi Beomgyu. Yeonjun stopped staring because it’s getting creepy and he was absolutely not whipped now matter what anyone said, thank you very much. He grabbed his phone and tiptoed quickly to the hallway before he could cause another disaster and messaged Soobin. 

**Me**

BITCHKSDKFL

**Me**

WAKE TF UP 

**Me**

THIS IS AN EMERGENCY 

**Me**

ISTG SOOBIN I NEED HELP

The lack of response irritated him, even though any sane person would not be awake this early in the morning. That’s it. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

**Me**

I’LL EXPOSE YOUR KAI FAN ACCOUNT IF YOU DONT REPLY 

**Me**

Wow are you really going to risk it 

**Me**

I see sleep is more important than your BEST FRIEND

After a few more minutes of nervous waiting, Soobin finally responded. 

**bread hoe**

HYUNG ITS 7 AM 

**bread hoe**

CAN YOU PLS STFU 

**bread hoe**

AND LET ME SLEEP 

**Me**

NOOOOOOO

**Me**

HELP ME 

**bread hoe**

FINE 

**bread hoe**

BUT YOU OWE ME FOOD

**Me**

I'LL BUY YOU ALL THE BREAD YOU WANT

**bread hoe**

I WANT THOSE CUPCAKES FROM THE CAFE NEAR THE COMPANY

**Me**

FINE 

**Me**

OKAY SO I WOKE UP TO BEOMGYU CUDDLING ME 

**Me**

WHAT DO I DO NOW 

**bread hoe**

Hyung as much as enjoy seeing your whipped ass self 

**bread hoe**

Lose your shit to Choi Beomgyu breathing

**bread hoe**

This might be a lil too much

**bread hoe**

Are you sure ur awake???

**Me**

JKJKFJRIGLRGJ

**Me**

OKAY LEMME EXPLAIN

**Me**

Last night i arrived at my hotel and Beomgyu was there

**Me**

Cause his shitty fans attacked him and he didn’t have his manager and he was injured

**Me**

So I helped him by letting him stay with me until his manager arrives today 

**Me**

AND THEN I WAKE UP AND WE WERE CUDDLING

**Me**

AND NOW I’M A MESS CAN YOU JUST HELPFJKJF

**bread hoe**

Hyung you’ve always been a mess 

**bread hoe**

What kinda kdrama is this?

**Me**

IDFK UR THE ACTOR

**Me**

CAN YOU JUST HELP ME??

**bread hoe**

Okay so where are you rn?

**Me**

I’m at the hallway trying not to freak out

**bread hoe**

I’m going to have to say you failed in that part

**bread hoe**

Just let him sleep and pretend that you didn’t know you totally cuddled the entire night 

**bread hoe**

Go back to your room and wake up sleeping beauty 

**Me**

He’s prettier than sleeping beauty 

**bread hoe**

Do you even read the shit you type hyung

**Me**

**...**

**bread hoe**

This is beyond whipped behaviour

**Me**

**...**

**bread hoe**

FINE

**bread hoe**

Wake up your ANGEL and then go get breakfast

**bread hoe**

It’s still early so yall can go to the restaurant and get some privacy

**Me**

Wow Soobin 

**Me**

That was actually useful 

**bread hoe**

I HELP YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET

**bread hoe**

The disrespect omg

**bread hoe**

I lose my precious sleep for you 

**bread hoe**

waIT

**bread hoe**

WDYM EXPOSE MY KAI ACCOUNT

**bread hoe**

BITCHKSLSKERJ

**bread hoe**

EXPOSE ME AND I’LL EXPOSE YOUR PRIVATE ACCOUNT

**bread hoe**

AND YOUR TWEETS ABOUT HOW HIS “EYES SPARKLE WITH THE GALAXIES HIDDEN IN HIS IRISES” 

**bread hoe**

IF I GO DOWN UR GOING DOWN WITH ME 

**Me**

I WASN’T ACC GOING TO DO IT KDJFKLR

**Me**

CALM TF DOWN

**Me**

I HAVE TO GO NOW 

**Me**

JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP 

**bread hoe**

Okay good luck 

**bread hoe**

Don’t accidentally reveal ur crush the size of the fucken moon 

**bread hoe**

You didn’t even go on a date yet

**bread hoe**

And he’s already in your bed

**Me**

SHUT UPJKDJF

Flustered and mildly concerned at the amount of money Soobin will suck out of his bank account to fund his bread obsession, he walked back into the hotel room. Beomgyu seemed to have stirred in his sleep, as he was no longer hugging the pillow, but was now spread like a starfish on the bed, the covers exposing more than half of his body. His hoodie rode up his stomach and Yeonjun can’t help but notice his enticing hip and the younger’s smooth skin- and he was going to stop right there. Cursing how his cheeks always grew hot at everything that Choi Beomgyu did, he recognised a more pressing issue. In his slumber, he must’ve removed his sock as he moved, revealing his injured left ankle. Yeonjun’s assuming that the younger found the first aid kit at the bathroom, evident from his ankle that was haphazardly wrapped in bandages. 

Despite being known more as a rapper than a singer or dancer, Yeonjun was ranked 1st for all three categories during his trainee days, allowing him a lot of flexibility with his music styles. With only two albums so far, he decided to focus on his love for rap in his album whilst secretly preparing for other songs that involved him being able to showcase his singing and dancing ability. Needless to say, he practically lived in the company building as a trainee and he has dealt with a lot of injuries and he has learnt how to deal with them properly for full recovery. He sighed. Chastising himself, he should’ve checked up on Beomgyu’s ankle and wrapped it for him last night. Grabbing the blanket, Yeonjun covered Beomgyu with it once again and tucked him in, the younger still sleeping, oblivious to the rest of the waking world. 

Going to the bathroom to freshen up and do his business, he went over his schedule for the rest of the day. He just needed to get breakfast for him and Beomgyu and they would only have to attend rehearsals from 5-7 pm and they’d essentially have the rest of the day free. Spotting the first aid kit below the sink, he made sure to grab it after he left the bathroom. 

He stood right next to the bed, content in watching Beomgyu’s peaceful expression of bliss. Did he really have to disturb an angel’s slumber? Fuuuck. Gathering all his courage, he nudged the younger’s shoulder lightly. Beomgyu gave a soft noise in protest and batted Yeonjun’s hand away, his nose scrunching up. The cuteness is going to make Yeonjun melt. He gave a firmer nudge and Beomgyu’s eyes fluttered open, and god did he look pretty. 

“Hyungiee…” 

The Daegu satoori slipped into his sleep laced voice and Beomgyu raised his arms in an obvious invitation for a hug. Yeonjun is a weak, weak, weak man. He sat by the bed and scooped the younger into his arms and breathed in his calming apple scent. Filing away the information that a sleepy Beomgyu was even cuter than normal Beomgyu because of how needy and pliant he was, Yeonjun ran his fingers through the younger’s hair in soothing motions. 

Beomgyu yawned, “Sorry hyung, I’m used to getting hugs from Taehyunnie when I wake up.” 

Yeonjun was going to ignore the spike of jealousy that struck him; Taehyun was lucky he was Beomgyu’s roommate- he was blessed with a cuddly Beommie everyday. Acquiring all the willpower he had, he let go of the younger and leaned back to smile at the lethargic expression that adorned Beomgyu’s face. “Did you sleep well?” 

The younger hummed in agreement and began to stretch. He grimaced, momentarily forgetting the pain in his ankle.

“Careful. Let me wrap your ankle so you’d be more comfortable today,” Yeonjun said. 

He helped Beomgyu sit up and propped his ankle on a pillow. Undoing the poor bandages from last night, he reprimanded Beomgyu. “Gyu you should’ve asked me for help last night.” 

Beomgyu replied, “I can handle it hyung, this isn’t the first time this has happened.” with a nonchalant tone, clearly unphased as he yawned through his words. 

Yeonjun decided to ignore that comment for now, because what the fuck did that mean? Was he always mobbed by fans and his management has done nothing? Or was he used to getting injured from practices or maybe even performances? He poked and prodded his ankle, checking how bad the damage was before he does anything. Beomgyu did not make a single sound, showing his higher pain tolerance. From what Yeonjun can tell, the injury was not that bad, however Beomgyu should be cautious to not make it worse. He concentrated on wrapping the ankle, tight but not too tight that the younger can’t walk on it. It would’ve been better if they put ice on it yesterday, but this should be enough. 

“I don’t think you should go to rehearsal today, or even perform. Putting too much strain on your ankle can cause serious damage,” he stated as he finished with the bandages. 

Beomgyu flexed his ankle slightly, testing how much he can move it. “Hyung I’ll be fine.” 

Yeonjun was about to open his mouth to _strongly_ advise how stupid it was to risk your own health for a performance, when he met the younger’s eyes. There was an intensity smouldering him from that gaze, a certain fire burning in those eyes. 

“I’m going to practice today and I’m performing tomorrow.” Beomgyu’s voice was deeper, the absolute conviction in his words sent chills down Yeonjun’s spine. The sudden switch of the tone of Beomgyu’s voice rendered him speechless, the protest dying at his throat. 

Awkwardness threatened to settle over them so Yeonjun coughed before it was established. He introduced the safer topic of breakfast and helped Beomgyu to the bathroom door, telling him that they’ll go to the hotel hall after. Beomgyu was more cheerful at the prospect of food and brightly agreed to the plan, claiming that he was very hungry. The switch from the intense mood Gyu exuded to the sunny exterior he now presented gave Yeonjun whiplash. How can he switch from downright dangerously sexy to cute and adorable that Yeonjun wants to bundle him up in blankets to protect forever? He’ll never figure it out. 

After Beomgyu exited the bathroom, Yeonjun told him to get on his back so they can go eat. The younger tried to object, stating that he’s fine walking by himself but Yeonjun pointed out the obvious, declaring that they would take too long, and besides it was too early in the morning for anyone to see them clearly. Fumbling with his fingers, Beomgyu agreed and hopped on Yeonjun. To be honest, Yeonjun just wanted to keep Gyu close. Sue him. 

With Beomgyu’s arms looped around his neck and his legs encircling his waist, they left their hotel room, making sure they didn't forget the hotel key and Yeonjun’s phone. 

——————————————————

As expected, the breakfast hall was nearly empty at ass o’clock in the morning, with the exception of an elderly couple having tea by the corner of the room and a family with a small toddler sleeping on a stroller. The people in the room paid them no attention, including the barista by the café and two of the wait staff by the continental breakfast buffet. Yeonjun gently placed Beomgyu to a seat by the booth partially hidden behind the café to avoid the possibility of being recognised. He told Beomgyu to wait there before dashing off to fill their plates up with food. Yeonjun didn’t really know what Beomgyu prefered so he got a little bit of everything, from pancakes, fruit, eggs and some buttered toast. He also picked up milk, hot water and tea bags just in case the younger wanted something to drink. Placing it all on a tray, he returned with three plates full of food to a mildly shocked Beomgyu, his eyes widening at the amount Yeonjun procured. Oh shit. Maybe he went a little overboard. 

“Eat up,” Yeonjun said as he offered one of the plates to Beomgyu. 

Both of them tucked in and filled the space with amicable chatter. Yeonjun found out that Beomgyu loved cookies so much as a child that it was all that he ate, earning him the nickname “cookie.” The younger lamented how due to his strict schedule and diet, he wasn’t allowed to eat them as much anymore. Completely serious, Yeonjun told him that he was going to buy him all the cookies in the world and Beomgyu laughed, thinking that he was joking. He may or may not be planning on buying a bakery that would give Beomgyu all the cookies he wanted. An annoyingly Soobin sounding voice niggled at the back of his mind, saying that perhaps that was overkill. He argued back in his mind and proposed to hire Beomgyu a personal chef instead. Imaginary Soobin said “whipped” and Yeonjun chose to ignore that comment. Why his conscience sounded like Soobin, he was never going to know. 

Beomgyu told him more about his family life in Daegu, from how his dad supported his love for music by buying him a guitar when he was 10 when they were on holiday, to his pet parrot Toto who he hasn’t seen in a long time, his hobby of drawing and his love for songwriting. In return, Yeonjun talked about his own family and how he was quite lonely growing up without any siblings. He also talked about the two years he spent in America as a child and his love for video games and skating. Their conversation delved into deeper waters and they began discussing their love for music and why they wanted to perform in the first place. Fascinated by the raw passion Beomgyu radiated as he talked about his previous performances, Yeonjun knew that he wasn’t like other people in the industry who were only in it for the fame. Beomgyu was truly in it for the music. This was precarious. The more Beomgyu and Yeonjun talked, the more Yeonjun discovered that he and Beomgyu had a lot in common and the previous barrier they had began to crumble. Yeonjun had only observed Beomgyu from afar, a rising star that seemed too pure to be true. A part of him never approached the younger because he was afraid that this image he had of Beomgyu was false. He preferred to stay back and support him from afar, too scared to reach out. But Beomgyu was how he expected him to be and so much more than he could have ever fathomed. He was charming and sweet, his smile more sugary than the maple syrup in their pancakes. The fire he possessed for his craft was burning intensely, the embers reaching out to Yeonjun. This might be his favourite side of Beomgyu, the animated side that excitedly talked about his favourite songs and artists. Yeonjun was fucked. 

“I’ve been working on a few songs for an upcoming album. I hope they’re good enough that they get included,” Beomgyu said, his head lowered as he shyly pushed his food around his plate. How precious. Yeonjun resisted the urge to squish his reddened cheeks. 

Yeonjun replied with a soft smile, “I’m sure that your songs are really good and your fans will appreciate it a lot. If you want, I’ll be happy to listen to them and give you some advice. Maybe we can even write a song together.” 

The younger’s head shot up in surprise, a wide grin stretched on his lips, “Really hyung? I’d love that!” 

Yeonjun laughed at his eager expression of enthusiasm, “We can do that after breakfast? We don’t have to go to get ready for rehearsal until 4 pm.” 

Beomgyu placed his cutlery down and bounced on his seat earnestly, “Hyung lets go now!” 

Yeonjun shook his head and said, “You haven’t finished your breakfast,” pointing out the half full plate Beomgyu had compared to his, which was pristinely clean of any remaining food. “We’re not going until you eat more. You barely ate yesterday and you need to have some energy for practice later.” 

In response, Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjun’s hands resting on the table and gave him his puppy eyes, his voice pitched higher, “But hyungieee~~ I ate a lot already and I promise I’ll eat more later.” 

And how can Yeonjun survive an aegyo attack from the cutest person he knew? Yeonjun’s resolve vanished in a split second - he should feel embarrassed. But, all he felt was growing affection and fondness for Beomgyu. He justified it to himself through the reasoning that they had already spent too long at the breakfast hall and the trickle of people coming for food would soon turn into an unstoppable stream. There’s more chances that they would be spotted. 

He gave a dramatic sigh and said “Fine, but you’re eating more for lunch later.” 

Beomgyu gave a whoop of excitement and zealously climbed on Yeonjun’s back so they can return to their room. They both put their hoods on to try and hide their faces from the people that now occupied the hall, with Yeonjun walking briskly. Although, Beomgyu’s constant chatter hardly made their exit discreet. 

Beomgyu’s excitement was apparent and contagious, from the way his restless fingers played with the strings of Yeonjun’s hoodie and the way his uninjured leg tapped Yeonjun’s thigh rhythmically. Yeonjun found that he can't stop smiling when he’s around Gyu. 

As they made their way back to their room, Yeonjun knew that the seed of affection implanted in his heart was growing more and more, sustained, supported and nurtured by Beomgyu’s laugh and silly anecdotes. This was beyond what you would call a simple crush. 

Maybe he was whipped afterall. 

He found out that he doesn’t care. 

Choi Yeonjun likes the rising star Choi Beomgyu. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Holy shit you guys gave the first chapter over 50 kudos and more than 400 hits- I can't express how happy that made me. For the past few days, I have been really frustrated with stuff going on in my personal life and writing this chapter has helped me to destress... Sorry for ranting here in the notes but I'm just not at my best state right now. Txt have truly helped me feel better and I found that listening to their songs just cheer me up. 
> 
> Special thanks to all the people that commented in the last chapter: heecheondo (HChnD), :), ryujinies, MashIsTheBestPotato, Dennyh, maxinoodles and 101419! Your comments are very sweet and encouraging <3<3<3
> 
> Please leave a kudos and leave a comment if you guys enjoyed it <3
> 
> If you guys want you can follow me on twt @/eyes_on_gyu and here's a shameless plug for my other Beomjun fic- Believe in magic (yeah believe in me)- which I also updated recently, if you guys want to read it :D
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. Performance Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals and the day of the performance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Please don't kill me for taking so long with this update. I've been very busy with school recently and I'm afraid that updates are going to be more sparse because I have mock exams coming up. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who clicked on this fic and gave a kudos all of your support makes me really happy!
> 
> Enjoy <3<3<3

Beomgyu was so cute.

Returning to their room after breakfast, Beomgyu was vibrating with excitement to listen to some of Yeonjun’s unreleased songs- and share some of his own work too. That was, until Gyu’s mood completely plummeted, his smile dropped and his eyes glistened with tears that were about to fall. Yeonjun panicked thinking that it was the younger’s ankle and tried to comfort him. 

The younger stammered that because his phone got destroyed last night, he lost some of his personal works and he wasn’t sure if he was going to get them back. 

Fuck. Yeonjun really wanted to meet the people that harassed Beomgyu and give them hell. He won’t guarantee that fists won’t fly.

Hugging Beomgyu, Yeonjun rubbed soothing circles on his back. Vulnerable and clearly distressed from the way he trembled, Yeonjun fumed at the fact that Beomgyu got attacked just because he loved to perform. Fans- if you can even call them that- see them as idols before they are human. The extent that some _fans_ would go to just to have a piece of their idol was disgusting. Yeonjun felt like he’s a piece of meat being paraded around when people get too close but he accepted it as a normal part of his life. He never gave much of a fuck though, and Yeonjun always spoke out when his fans crossed the line- not that it has heppened much recently. Not after Yeonjun dissed a journalist for asking if his parents thought of him as a failure. 

For Beomgyu, it was worse. Yeonjun thought about how he restricted and trapped the younger must feel, especially as a new artist so early in his career. Beomgyu had eyes on him all the time, waiting for him to have his first mishap. His first scandal.

Shit. Yeonjun can’t get angry.

Yeonjun stopped his ministrations but still held Beomgyu close. Crestfallen, the younger was looking down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers- a nervous habit Yeonjun started to pick up on. Tilting Beomgyu’s head up, he softened at the dejected expression that marred his adorable face. 

_Not on my watch._

“Hey don’t be too sad okay? I’m sure you haven’t lost everything. There’s still some of your work saved back in Seoul right?” Yeonjun tentatively asked. 

Beomgyu nodded. 

Yeonjun smiled, “And you can always start over right? Don’t let stupid people make you sad.”

“But it’s still annoying,” Beomgyu pouted, his brows furrowing in clear frustration “all of those melodies, the lyrics- gone just like that.”

Yeonjun couldn’t resist himself, he squished Beomgyu’s soft cheeks, “You’ll just have to write new ones Angel.” 

Yeonjun’s heart stuttered at his slip-up. Fuck how was he going to save his ass now? 

“Thank you-hyung, I like that nickname, it's cute.” Beomgyu beamed at him, his pretty face shining brightly once again. Yeonjun’s heart danced with joy, knowing he was the one that caused that radiant smile.

As promised, Yeonjun went to his luggage to take out his laptop to show Beomgyu some of his songs (and to cool down his glowing hot cheeks). It was unfair, how he can sit down on the hotel bed in _Yeonjun’s_ clothes, effortlessly looking like he descended from the heavens without even trying. Beomgyu was wearing earphones, his eyes closed in bliss, swaying to the beat from one of Yeonjun’s pieces for his upcoming album. He looked so innocent and so small that Yeonjun resisted the impulse to hug him and keep him close. Reminded that this was one of those moments where Soobin would cuff him in the ear for being sickeningly gone for the younger, Yeonjun sat on his hands before he does anything stupid. He thought that he might be giving too much affection, but all thought and reason left him when it concerned Beomgyu. 

Time passed by far too quickly when he was around the younger. Yeonjun showed more of the melodies he was working on and a few lyrics for a song that was more of a ballad- a complete change from his normal style. The moment Beomgyu began to hum the tune in his sweet voice,Yeonjun felt himself lose a little bit more of his heart to him. 

They ordered some food for lunch, chatting amicably about everything and nothing at once. Beomgyu had a more packed schedule, as he was preparing for his new comeback. But the way he spoke about his numerous dance and vocal practices showed Yeonjun that he was genuinely fired up to show his fans a new side of him. 

_Can he get any more precious?_

Soon enough, they had to leave to get to the venue of the music festival. Yeonjun got a taxi for both of them, which ensured they arrived on time. Amidst the chaos, they found both of their managers backstage. 

“Siwoo-hyung!” Yeonjun shouted at his manager, a tall man in his late 20’s with dark hair, over the throng of people gathered. 

Another man with light brown hair and kind eyes whoYeonjun assumed to be Beomgyu’s manager paused mid conversation with Siwoo and power walked towards them, clearly worried about Beomgyu and what happened yesterday. “Are you okay? Did you sleep well? How’s your ankle? Why are you walking so much?” The rapid succession of questions expressed the close relationship Beomgyu had with his manager. Yeonjun was grateful- he knew that in some companies the strictness of some staff members went beyond what was humane- making the hard idol life even more unbearable. 

“Hamin-hyung please breathe.” Beomgyu laughed “Yes, I’m okay. Yes I slept well. My ankle is also okay don’t worry.” 

“Are you sure? Let me take you to get your microphone, I have a suitcase with your clothes as well and the company said…” Hamin rattled off, guiding Beomgyu away from Yeonjun. His angel flashed him a small reassuring smile and gave him a tiny wave before he fully focused on Hamin’s words. 

Perhaps Yeonjun longingly stared at Beomgyu’s retreating figure for far too long as Siwoo snorted and ruffled his hair saying, “You’re not even trying to hide it.”

“Hyung stooop,” whined Yeonjun as he tried to fix the damage done to his head. 

Siwoo simply gave him a shit eating grin “Must be nice to sleep next to your crush. Ah what it feels like to be young and in love.”

Yeonjun glared at Siwoo, hoping that the bad lighting backstage hid his surely red cheeks and retorted “Careful hyung- your hag is showing.” 

“Why you little shit-” 

“Oh would you look at that time to get my microphone!” Yeonjun ran away towards the direction Beomgyu went to, with his manager right at his heels. 

“Choi Yeonjun!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beomgyu was rehearsing first. Yeonjun hasn’t seen him since they were assigned their dressing rooms. He changed into an outfit similar to what he wore during his debut. Wearing a lime green hoodie, with very 90’s jeans and a pink scarf made Beomgyu look even more adorable than usual. It was reminiscent of one of Yeonjun’s favourite outfits when Beomgyu was promoting ‘Blue Orangeade’.Yeonjun wants to tuck him in bed and protect him forever. 

The moment Beomgyu got in position for the choreography for ‘Crown’’ with his backup dancers, Yeonjun couldn’t help but frown, the worry for the younger’s ankle clawed at his chest. ‘Crown’ had an intense choreography, with a lot of jumps and fast transitions- this could have lasting damage if the younger wasn’t careful. Watching from where the audience would be tomorrow, Yeonjun moved to the sidelines of the stage- just in case he was needed. Sure enough, for the last chorus, as if the strings of a marionette were snipped, Beomgyu’s knees buckled and he collapsed with a sharp cry.

The music cut.

Yeonjun was already moving, shoving past all the staff members who were rushing forward to get to the younger. Beomgyu tried sitting up, his hands immediately flying towards his injured ankle. Tears streamed down his red cheeks, his face ruined by an expression that can only be described as pure agony. 

“MOVE!” Yeonjun shouted at the crew gathered around Beomgyu. The sea parted and he ignored all of the eyes trained on both of them. 

Yeonjun kneeled down the younger, his knees hitting the floor far too fast- he ignored the twinge of pain- he can only focus on Beomgyu. 

Delicately, he wiped the younger’s tears and softly said “Hey, hyung’s here, hyung’s here.” 

Beomgyu’s arms flew around Yeonjun and embraced his hyung, his body shuddering with sobs at the pain. Fuck it. With utmost care, Yeonjun lifted Beomgyu princess style- like he did the first time they met at the hotel- and the younger simply clutched onto Yeonjun like a lifeline, his frame still shaking. Yeonjun kissed Beomgyu’s forehead and whispered comforting words to his ear, careful not to jostle him too much. The staff gathered around them were visibly stunned, their eyes widened comically and their hands fruitlessly covering their shocked expressions. Yeonjun couldn’t give less of a fuck. 

Spotting Hamin right next to Siwoo, Yeonjun made eye contact and said “I’m taking him to my dressing room.” 

As if time started once again the staff members finally fucking remembered their purpose and moved aside. Yeonjun heard someone screaming for ice and the first aid kid. 

Yeonjun weaved through the crowd and reached his dressing room, with Hamin and Siwoo following closely behind him. Cautiously, he lowered Beomgyu down to one of the seats, and used pillows to elevate his leg. 

“Siwoo-hyung can you please find the first aid kit? Hamin-ssi can you also get Gyu some water?” Yeonjun pointedly requested, wishing they’d get the hint and leave both him and Beomgyu alone. Siwoo nodded and dragged a protesting Hamin out the door. 

Yeonjun pulled a chair and sat next to Beomgyu, who was still crying, but not as much as before. His hunched figure made him even smaller than usual- as if he was trying to curl in on himself and disappear. 

Before Yeonjun could even say anything, Beomgyu spoke, his voice strained when he asked “Is hyung mad at me?” 

Alarmed, Yeonjun replied “No! Angel how could I ever get mad at you?” In his haste to reassure Beomgyu, his voice was louder than he intended and Beomgyu flinched away from him. Fuck, that hurt. 

“Angel look at me,” fuck if Yeonjun thought seeing the younger in pain was bad, having those tear filled eyes fixed right at him increased the heartache by multiple levels. He brushed some of the tears away, “Hyung’s not mad okay.” Tears had no business in ruining Gyu’s cute face. 

“I’m so sorry hyung,” Beomgyu sniffled “I just wanted to perform. My comeback is still so far away and I really missed the stage. And now I ruined everything.”

Appalled and panicked, Yeonjun enveloped the younger in his arms. How can Beomgyu think it was his fault? It wasn’t his fault that his fans attacked him. It wasn’t his fault that he injured himself. It wasn’t his fault that he can’t perform.

“Angel, listen to me. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Unexpected things happen sometimes. I know how much you want to perform but it should never, _never_ be at the expense of your own health. Pushing yourself to dance to a song with difficult moves with an injury can mean months of no dancing at all. So you’re going to rest.” Yeonjun declared, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Beomgyu broke away from their hug looking up at him with eyes that glistened, his voice small and meager. “But what about the fans who want to see me tomorrow?”

Fuck. Even after his fans disrespected his privacy, his rights as a human, Beomgyu still thought about his _fans_ . Not his own health or well being. _His fans._ Yeonjun breathed in, his heart melting at Beomgyu’s pureness, pureness that must be cherished and protected. 

Yeonjun gave him a soft smile, “You can still perform without dancing right? How about singing “Nap of a Star? You only performed that twice, I’m sure it will be a treat for the fans.” 

_Oh shit, did I just expose myself? Only a super fan would be aware of that kind of information._

It was worth it, because the smile that took over Beomgyu’s face was so hopeful, so eager and elated that Yeonjun couldn’t help but give him another forehead kiss. 

“Beomgyu-ah” Hamin called out. 

_Fuck, I forgot about them._

Hamin walked over with an opened bottle of water and an ice pack, smiling gently. “I called a taxi to take you to the hospital, we should go now.” The two managers acted as if they didn’t witness what just happened and for that Yeonjun was grateful. He didn’t want others to see Beomgyu’s vulnerability. Any facade of privacy is better than how everyone in this industry usually acted- sticking their nose in business they have nothing to do with. 

Yeonjun picked Beomgyu up again like he did earlier, his angel’s arms automatically looped around his neck, his face tucked in and buried in Yeonjun’s chest. With ease, they left through the backdoor, as everyone tried to pointedly avert their eyes from them. Emphasis on the word tried. 

“How are we going to convince the producers to change my songs?” Beomgyu faintly mumbled, as they exited the venue, his hands nervously tapping at Yeonjun’s neck. 

Yeonjun felt a saccharine smirk tug on his lips, his gaze predatory and unforgiving. In an overly cheerful tone, he said “Don’t worry about it Gyu, the PD’s will work something out. I’ll make sure of it.” Behind him, he heard Siwoo laugh loudly, but his manager quickly covered it up as a cough. 

_Now that was a conversation Yeonjun was going to enjoy._

“Thank you Junnie-hyung.” Beomgyu whispered as Yeonjun carefully placed him on the back seat of the taxi. He watched as Hamin entered the car and gave directions to the driver. Because Yeonjun had no fucking self- control, he kissed the younger’s forehead once more, before he and Siwoo bid both of them goodbye. 

Yeonjun and Siwoo watched as the taxi drove off to the hospital. 

“So… you’re absolutely whipped.” 

To Siwoo and Yeonjun’s surprise, Yeonjun admitted,

“Yes. Yes I am.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freshly showered and tired as hell, Yeonjun collapsed on his hotel bed, after an exhausting day. He loved every second of his time spent with Beomgyu, but he cannot deny that his heart needed a break from the younger’s adorable cuteness. Alone in his hotel room that felt oddly empty, he tossed around to get into a more comfortable sleeping position. 

Yeonjun had a very lengthy _talk_ (which may or may not have involved shouting- he cannot confirm or deny this) with the staff members of the music festival and convinced them to change Beomgyu’s songs to Nap of a Star and another song based on Gyu's preference. After Yeonjun _convinced_ the producers, he really didn’t stick around much and left the responsibility to Siwoo-hyung, much to his manager’s dismay. His own rehearsal went along smoothly with no hiccups and he was able to swiftly escape back to his hotel. Lying down on his bed, he checked the multitude of messages he received from Soobin. 

**bread hoe**

SIWOO HYUNG EXPOSED YOUR ASS

**bread hoe**

YOU GAVE HIM KISSES?!!?!! 

**bread hoe**

WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YEONJUN 

**bread hoe**

I CANT BELIEVE IM MISSING YOUR WHIPPED ASS SELF ACTING LOVESICK

**bread hoe**

A TRAGEDY

**bread hoe**

YOU REALLY OUT HERE CALLING HIM ANGEL IRL I'M DYING

**bread hoe**

HOW ARE YOU WINNING AT LIFE

Yeonjun groaned as he scrolled past more of Soobin’s texts. He shouldn’t have left Siwoo-hyung at the venue. How did Soobin even find the time to text when he was the main lead for a new drama? As revenge, he left Soobin on read and went on his secret account on twitter. His twitter name **“unknown”** and his username **@angelbeomgyu** gave him animosity to get updates from his fans and what they have been up to recently. Who was he kidding, he mostly used this account to watch Beomgyu fancams and like posts related to his Angel. Only Soobin was aware of the existence of this account, as he too had his own secret account for the idol and actor Huening Kai. They mostly scream at each other on twitter, not giving a shit for once about how others will think of them. 

There was nothing particularly interesting tonight until Yeonjun got a notification from Starlight Entertainment- Beomgyu’s company. He immediately clicked on the notification and the link that led him to the company’s website. 

**Starlight Entertainment’s Policies with the Privacy of our Artists:**

**Due to recent alarming events that compromised the safety of one of our artists, Choi Beomgyu, the company wants to reiterate the rules and regulations all fans must comply to, in order to respect all of the artists privacy. Please remember that we will be seeking legal action towards anyone who violates the rules and regulations set forth by the company.** ****

  * **Do not carry out or repeatedly attempt to contact, visit, follow, talk to or make physical contact with the artists.**


  * **Do not attempt the above actions towards the family members, friends and acquaintances of the artist.**


  * **Do not attempt to access the waiting room of the artist or approach them by illegally copying, producing or acquiring passes at music shows, award shows or any other public or private events.**


  * **Do not sell or purchase the artists’ private information.**


  * **Do not leave gifts or letters at artists private locations.**



**Starlight Entertainment will be investigating the recent events concerning our artist Choi Beomgyu.**

**Have a good day.**

Yeonjun went back on twitter to see the replies and he wasn’t the least bit surprised at the outrage of fans. 

**@bamgyuuu**

WHOEVER HARASSED BEOMGYU DROP YOUR ADDRESS I'M READY TO FIGHT DJFSDNFKFVFM

**@_beommiebear**

Fuck the people that harrassed Beomgyu fuck you all 

**@toto_the_parrot**

It sickens me that Starlight Ent had to post this multiple times JUST RESPECT THEIR PRIVACY IT AINT THAT HARD

**@beomchanie**

I hope our baby is okay…

**@beomgyupspsps**

It's on mf site if I find out who it was

**@cutie_beomgyu**

This is why Beomgyu hasn’t posted oh no baby I hope you’re okay :(:(

And the tweets go on. Yeonjun wholeheartedly agreed with the anger and frustration of the fans who genuinely support Beomgyu. He was just about to quit the app and finally reply to Soobin’s texts when a notification from Beomgyu’s account popped up. He clicked on it.

**@choibeomgyu**

Thank you for all the nice messages! I’m okay so don’t worry about me <3 Please look forward to my performance tomorrow!!

**[attached image]**

Yeonjun grabbed one of his pillows and squealed into it; Beomgyu posted a selca wearing _his_ hoodie. The very same one he gave his angel yesterday. He should feel embarrassed at his own behaviour but he couldn’t give less of a fuck- he was so fucken happy goddamit. 

Forget about Soobin, Yeonjun was ready to sleep to make time go faster. He needed to see his angel again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeonjun didn’t see Beomgyu again till it was time for his angel’s performance. He couldn’t exactly escape to visit the younger in his waiting room, as there was a lot of preparation to do before they went on stage. Various staff members including Siwoo were busy ensuring everything went according to the schedule. Doing his makeup and hair bored the fuck out of Yeonjun but he appreciated the efforts of the noonas, so he shut his mouth and let them carry on with their work. He may be rude sometimes but he wasn’t ungrateful. 

Fighting his way to stand at the sidelines of the stage once more, Yeonjun was stunned speechless. The lights were intimately dimmed and Beomgyu was sitting at a chair at the centre of the stage. Clouds of smoke inched along the floor, making it appear as if Beomgyu actually descended from the heavens, enclosed in an ethereal cloud. Wearing a blue dress shirt, with a complimentary tie, his blonde hair shined like a halo, completing his otherworldly image. With his eyes closed, he began to sing. 

**_I can see even if you're not by my side_ **

**_I can feel you even if you don't say a word_ **

**_Because I believe in you even if I'm anxious_ **

**_I can touch even if you're not in my sight_ **

**_I reach even if you go far away from me_ **

**_Even if it's just in your memories, my hearts is always dancing, just like before_ **

Yeonjun focused on Beomgyu’s honey voice, his heart lightening with every note, every melody, every tune. 

**_I want to be your nap so I can dream with you no matter when_ **

**_As if nothing had happened_ **

**_On a sunset evening, even in the night when the sky is dark_ **

**_My heart is full of you_ **

**_Memories of childhood dancing in the sky_ **

**_Even if it's fading away now_ **

**_I wish we would stay in my dreams clearly_ **

Beomgyu looked heavenly, as Yeonjun watched him sing with passion. He forgot how to breathe- his angel was in his element. A star born for the stage. 

**_I'm afraid of the dark silence that doesn't answer when I call out to you in the night sky_ **

**_Maybe we should forget it now_ **

**_The moments that felt like magic and the night sky I walked with you_ **

**_They might just disappear like dreams_ **

**_You come closer to me in my dreams and you said to me_ **

**_That you missed me a lot_ **

**_To the me who was crying so much, don't worry (don't worry)_ **

**_You said quietly_ **

**_I want to be your nap so I can dream with you no matter when_ **

**_As if nothing had happened_ **

**_The moments that felt like magic and brilliant night sky_ **

**_They're on my mind_ **

Yeonjun was delusional he knew- but he couldn’t help but feel emotional over the wistful but somber lyrics. He couldn’t help but feel as if they were addressed to him. He had really lost it. 

When Beomgyu finished the last note of “Nap of a Star” he looked to the side of the stage, right where Yeonjun was standing. The deafening cheer of the rowdy crowd faded into nothing as his angel’s gaze connected with his. A lustrous smile tugged on Beomgyu’s lips. A smile just for Yeonjun. 

He couldn’t help but give one back. 

There was no denying it. 

Choi Yeonjun was falling in love. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Special thanks to chestnutgyu313, ryujinies, maxinoodles, Dennyh, jimimintkookie, betaelgeuse and DestinyHope- thank you all for the nice comments <3
> 
> To all my new twt friends I love you all so much- I'm so happy I made some MOA friends!
> 
> If you guys want you can follow me on twt @//eyes_on_gyu I'm nice I promise <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos- reading comments seriously make me giddy <3<3<3
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 1! If you guys enjoyed this please give me a kudos and leave a comment down below if you want to read more! I had fun writing this and if you guys want I'll continue it as well. I do have another fic that I'm working on and I'm halfway into writing Chapter 6 for "Believe in magic (yeah believe in me)"
> 
> If you want you can follow me on my new twt @bluemin_soon 
> 
> Once again, thank you for clicking on this fic and I wish you guys a blessed New Year <3


End file.
